All I Want For Christmas
by AlphaTheGriffin17
Summary: My Christmas story. A good few of my and others OCs get together for a party. Will there be romance blossoming under the mistletoe? Will Li'thicka have her chance at romance?


'Tis that time of the year!

Glacier: Love it!

Tornado: A wondrous time indeed, my friends!

Taser: I... never really liked it that much...

Glacier: WHAT? SCROOGE!

Taser: Hey, don't go there!

Maybe this story will help you get more into the spirit, Taser old buddy!

Taser: *scoffs*

Be that way, then... Scrooge

**All I Want For Christmas**

"Alright people, let's try and be on time with the preparations. We have a party going on for Christmas and we want to be ready before then," Dan ordered the Chosen Ones as he was overseeing the decoration of their base for the festive season. As he had already said, they were hosting a get-together for their friends and they wanted to make it a night they would never forget.

The base in question was a subterranean, built underneath the Earth and into the rock itself. It was positioned above the mantle, below the Earth's crust, so the magma flows below could provide a source of energy for them and it also meant they got very little visitors and the privacy they needed. The only ways in and out were down the elevator to and from the surface and a tunnel that served as a place for them to launch the _Chosen Chariot_ and their smaller fighters.

The base itself was not as cold another certain base that also operated on magma flows. It contained a combination of efficient building structure and a homely kind of feel. This was mainly coming from Ko'skarr's and Lu'saa's organic structure that they secreted, which clashed a little with the metal and the artificial parts of the team member had added their own touch, whether it was personal or technological, from alien skulls adorned by the Wolf to Nightshade's images of the many sights she had seen and taken holo-images of in her time as a Jedi.

It had what you would expect to have from a base: the hanger bay was on the ground floor, where their flagship and fighters were housed; the team member's personal quarters were housed, in which they had placed in more personal touches and effects; on the top floor was the conference and strategy room and the recreation room, where they mostly held their break-times or parties.

Now, in the feel of the time of Christmas, they had decorated it in every way possible: tinsel hung from the rafters of every room and corridor, evergreen adding to the grey metal and the black organic structure; small evergreen trees were placed on stands, mistletoe hung above every doorway and, at the center of the break room, a proud and majestic Christmas tree, baubles glinting from their place on the branches and the tinsel shining, making it look beautiful in every sense. They were just now making the finishing touches to their tree.

"Tis the season to be jolly..." Nightshade sung, as she used the Force to levitate more tinsel around the branches.

_"A peculiar holiday this, still like it though," _Ko'skarr piped up, he and Lu'saa skittering on the ceiling and walls, placing more decorations in the rec room. _"What did you say it was all about again boss?"_

"Ko'skarr, I have been over this with you as best I can. Why do you keep asking me?" The Xenomorph shrugged and grinned.

_"I just know it annoys you when I do ask!"_

"I find it rather irritating myself," Sain'ja commented dryly. "I see the point of it, but you oomans seem to have forgotten it's meaning. You merely celebrate it for the commercialism, the true meaning lost."

"Wolf, I have made it clear that I, for one, keep Christmas and it's meaning in my heart," Dan retorted, his tone steeped in anger. "Are you saying that I was lying?"

"No, I mean I-"

"I have made it clear that I remember Christmas and it's meaning?"

"Well-"

"Have I?"

"... Yes."

Dan smiled again, his tone still dangerous. "Well then, I'll not have you making comments like that again. Clear?" The Yautja nodded slowly. "Good."

Sensing there would be an awkward silence and tension now the argument had dissipated, Li'thicka had enough tact to change the subject back to the coming party.

"So uh... when will the guests be arriving, sir?" It was Angela who answered her question, as she strode in through the doors, wearing a female Santa's outfit and a matching hat and stockings.

"They will be here in thirty minutes." She caught the looks that she got. "What? Is there something stuck in my teeth?"

**"No offense, ma'am," **Clanker spoke up, looking up from where he was wiring the lights, **"but your attire is not exactly modest. May I suggest something a little less revealing?"**

"Hm..." She turned to look at herself in a reflective surface, "yeah, it's not very 'me.' I'll just wear my gown, that should look good. The red one..." Without waiting for an opinion, she promptly left to get changed**.**

**"That was easy. I thought that would take longer." **The Cylon then returned to the lights, which he then helped to place on the tree with the many other trappings and decorations. The tree was now almost finished and everyone stood back to admire their work.

_"It looks perfect," _Lu'saa whispered, her oblong head gazing up and down.

_"Not as perfect as you, my love." _Lu'saa giggled at her mate's comment. _"Only one thing left, I think."_

"The star..." Nightshade looked at the box and lifted it out using her Jedi powers. Her outstretched hand moving slowly, the shining decoration ascended to the top. It really was a star, well, a bit of one, encased inside of a very tough and transparent material_, _that Nightshade bought back from her time in the universe where she had trained as a Jedi. It was a unique and very fitting decoration for the top of the tree.

"An' there we have it!" Nightshade said proudly, as the star was placed on the top, glowing brightly, the ball of gas within providing enough light to illuminate an entire cavern. Now it really was perfect.

**"Good work, Nightshade,"** Clanker appraised, standing next to her, gazing up at it.

"Thanks, sugah... " She grinned at him, then she glanced up. Her grin grew wider and her eyes were dancing with mischief. "Hey, Clanker..." She pointed above them and he looked. Attached and suspended to the tip of an Alien tail was a garland of mistletoe. "Dontcha jus' love that lil' plant?"

**"Ko'skarr, I'll-" **But what he would do, they never found out, as Nightshade leaped up, wrapped her arms round him and kissed him. He was a little shocked at her enthusiasm, but he soon melted into it, a stream of electricity connecting them together at their faceplates, where their mouths would be if they were human.

"Very nice you two, now come on people, let's hustle! We got guests coming and we need to still check the food and places at the table and the entertainment systems. Let's go!" At this new order, they all nodded and went about their tasks that had been assigned beforehand.

As they did, Li'thicka looked at Sain'ja. She was soon staring at him without realizing it. He really was perfect: his large muscles, his deep voice, his caring personality, his golden eyes. How she would love to have her mandibles meet his and share a kiss... just one... even if it was for a second.

"Li'thicka?" His voice bought her out of her fantasizing. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

She blushed heavily and stammered. "I um... I was just er... I-I need to er... go..." Without waiting to see what he would say, she turned and quickly left.

Sain'ja looked after her. He had seen how she was looking at him, her eyes fixed on nothing else. Did she feel something stronger for him, as he did for her?

_"Uh, men!" _Lu'saa said exasperatedly, reading his thoughts and projecting them to her mate, _"they can be so stupid! No offense, love."_

_"None taken, hon," _Ko'skarr responded._ "Those two have bottled up their feelings for too long. We need to get 'em to confess!"_

"Hey now you two!" Nightshade walked over, her face stern. "A say that we should jus' wait an' let 'em tell their emotions when they're ready." Then she grinned and winked at them. "But they've had long enough. If y'all are gonna make 'em croak, count me in!"

_"Great! Now, here's what we do..."_

* * *

Soon, with everything all set, the guests began to arrive. The first to walk in through the doors from the surface-to-underground elevator was Tornado and his girlfriend, Amber. The two had met a few months ago, had become firm friends and then had fallen in love with each other. Amber, along with some of her other friends had left for some unknown reason and, even though Tornado tried to date another girl, he still waited for her. Now, she was back and, hopefully, to stay.

"Thank you, Tornado," she said politely, as he opened the door for her, "how nice of you." They had both been relishing in each others company since she had returned. This was obvious when she gave him a wink from this simple gesture and a kiss on the cheek to go with it. Lu'saa was able to pull her away from her gentlemanly boyfriend to discuss another issue she had been worrying over.

_"So, Amber, have you heard anything from Crystal?" _Crystal was another one of her friends. She dated Taser for a while, until she left along with Amber without even telling him. Thinking she had left him for good, Taser had started dating Holly and the two had gotten married. Crystal had then returned, still hoping that she and Taser would be together, until he had told her otherwise. Heartbroken and enraged, she attacked Taser and had left, no one having had any contact with her for a good while now.

"I don't know, Lu. She was pretty upset after that, but... I've never seen her this upset before..."

_"It was a little selfish how she still expected Taser to have just been waiting for her after leaving without even a goodbye."_

"Hey! That's not true!" She paused, thinking. "Okay, maybe it is, but still. Heartbreak isn't an easy thing to deal with and she did talk a lot about him while we were away. "

_"She still has Lightning, her old mate. He can help her."_

"Still..." Amber trailed off, then looked up as the next guests arrived. It was the married couple in question, Taser and Holly, the electro-kinetic hedgehog in his usual attire and his vixen-elf wife still wearing a variation of the dress she wore at her wedding. She had been so happy since then and tried to remember it in any way possible. Taser too had been concerned about Crystal, even though she had seriously wounded him, but he still wanted to enjoy his time with his blushing new bride.

"Thanks again for the pocket watch, darling," Taser thanked his wife, pulling out the golden watch. "It means a lot coming from you, thank you."

"I should thank _you _for the crystal bow and arrows..." She stopped. "Were they crystal?"

"Something stronger. Servo made them and he sold them to me in his magical artifacts shop. Cost me a king's ransom to buy them and then some!"

"You are too sweet!" She kissed his cheek and turned to see a certain android walking towards her.

"Well, well, well, if it ain't lil Mrs Taser!" Nightshade grinned, approaching her as her husband went to engage Amber in conversation. Nightshade had helped Holly plan out her wedding, picked out her dress, shoes and her jewelry_._ They were now good friends and enjoyed each others company_._

"Hello Nightshade!" Holly grinned too and hugged her.

"Well, now, what's this for huh?"

"I never said, thanks, for helping me-"

"Hon, say no more. A'm glad A could help ya. Y'all looked like dream come true on that day, A must say."

"All thanks to you, Nightshade," she said warmly, giving an equally warm smile.

"Aw, shucks... "Nightshade blushed in mock embarrassment. "It was nothin' sugah."

"You bet it was, bumpkin," said a new voice behind them. They both turned to see that Yasmine Black, a very rebellious and sexy demon, dressed in a skimpy Santa outfit, had arrived, with Glacier and Nos not too far behind. The latter, an ice-cat and vampire-bat were now engaging in their own conversations with other guests, both of them were wearing their Christmas presents from each other; Glacier was wearing a floor-length velvet blue dress, with matching soft leather shoes, sapphires adorning the tips; Nos was dressed in a snappy black tuxedo and was wearing a crown, rubies embedded in one half and sapphires in the other and carvings of the two of them on it.

Yasmine, however, had come over to either talk or cause trouble. It was hard to tell with her. She was wearing a black, organic-looking heart-shaped locket. It was a gift from her lover Ca'skorrn, that he had made himself.

"Hey now, ya know A don't like that name," Nightshade protested.

"That's why I use it, bumpkin," retorted Yasmine. "Now then, where is that Praetorian lover of mine? I need to give him his present." She held up a mistletoe for them to see and grinned and winked cheekily.

"No, not yet," Holly answered, before Nightshade could respond. She knew it wasn't wise to get Yasmine angry. "I hear he'll be arriving with the royal party."

"Royal party?"

**"Correct, Miss Black," **Clanker said, **"the princess Izlande Tiatris will be our guest of honor here tonight. Ca'skorrn will be accompanying her, as will her personal servant, Krolor."**

"Krolor? You mean, my ex Krolor?" Her previous demeanor of confidence and cockiness had diminished a little at the mention of her old lover. It soon, however, swiftly returned with a toss of her hair and another cocky smile. "Well, guess I can make him go green with envy."

A little bit later, the Weeping Angel Claraesia arrived, along with a human, or at least that was what he sort of looked like. He had horns growing out of his head, green tribal markings covering his body and red hair tied back in a ponytail. He wore black jeans and a green Christmas jumper, which looked rather uncomfortable, as he kept scratching at his body and clashed with his jeans.

This was Arkham, another demon and Claraesia's boyfriend. This human form was just one of his skins. His true form was a towering, fearsome hedgehog, with a heart as black as coal and foretold to bring about the Apocalypse, who could strike fear into anyone he came across... except for Clar. She had seen a good in him and had become probably the first friend he ever had in order to let it show and, now, his lover. Right now, he did look rather ridiculous wearing a sweater with a snowman adorning it.

As soon as Glacier caught sight of her, she grinned at her angelic friend and ran up to talk to her. The two of them were very good friends and told each other everything and anything that was going on in their lives.

"Clar! Nice to see you!" She hugged her. "Oh, Arkham! You look so..." What she was going to say was lost in giggles.

"Whatever," Arkham mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I only wore this thing because Clar wanted me to. I hate this holiday."

"Oh, Arky," Claraesia cooed, kissing his cheek, "don't be such a grump. Have a nice time!"

"I'll try... for you..." He smiled at her, returned her kiss and went to talk to Sain'ja. When he was gone, the pair of them burst into a fit of giggling, trying their very best to cover it up and stop him from noticing.

"Oh, that was your fault!" Glacier blamed, still grinning, "You started me off!"

"I don't think so," Clar retorted, giggling away, "I think you'll find that you started off that, my friend."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Oh, who cares?" Clar grinned. "Let's get some food, I'm hungry."

"Didn't you say you feed off potential energy and stuff like it?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I can't eat food. There's some pretty nice looking appetizers here anyway. Come on!" The two made their way to the table of food, passing Taser and Nosferatu as they did. Glacier winked at her fiancee as she went past, who blushed a little, but winked back.

"You're a lucky man, Nos." Taser said to him, "you couldn't ask for any better girl."

"Oh, my princess," Nos sighed, looking after her and smiling at Taser. "I know. She's brilliant. We should be getting married soon."

"Have you set a date yet?"

"No, not yet. It's still in early stages and we haven't planned it all out yet," the vampire-bat replied.

"Any ideas for it?"

"My princess have settled on having a winter-themed wedding. After all, she can provide the snow and ice and then, it would look as beautiful as she is..." He stopped when he saw Taser grinning like a madman. "What?"

"Listen to you!" Taser exclaimed, still grinning. "The way you talk about her, you look at her, the way you talk to her. I'm just surprised you didn't ask for her hand sooner."

The bat blushed. "Yeah, I find myself wondering that too. But you, I could say the same for you and Holly." He smiled. "You're lucky to have my sister."

"Thanks, Nos."

"But if I find out you've been mistreating her in anyway, I'll pound your black-leathered ass into the ground faster than you can say 'ouch.' Got that?"

"Fair enough, I guess..."

Their conversation was cut short, as was everyone else's, by the sound of trumpets, performing a royal fanfare. The instrument in question was being sounded off by a humanoid, with black hair, small horns sprouting out from the tufts of dark mass. His face was strong and rugged, with fierce blue eyes and a scar running from his cheek to his chin. He was dressed in green shirt, with a strange circular symbol at it's center, army camouflage trousers and brown shoes.

He placed the golden trumpet under his arm and spoke out in a loud voice: "Announcing princess Izlande Tiatris, representing queen Iso Tiatris and the Xenomorph Hive." He bowed low and stood aside, the princess herself stepping majestically inside.

While not as large as her fifteen-foot mother, she still had a presence that seemed to fill the whole room. She bared some strong resemblance to her Praetorian guard Ca'skorrn, who stood beside her. She was a little smaller than him and her crest was a little more majestic, though not on the same level as a queen's. Breast-like mounds emerged from her chest, her arms looked thin and delicate, as if you could breath on them and they would fall off and her skin was silvery and shone when light was directed at it.

She smiled at them all, her pointed teeth glinting. _"Thank you, Krolor. That will be all."_ Her voice seemed more warm and admiring when she spoke to him and his cheeks darkened a little as he bowed and walked towards the other guests. His eyes traveled to Yasmine, who looked back and nodded curtly. They had been in a relationship, which Krolor had abruptly ended and Yasmine had never really forgiven him for it.

But she had moved on since then...

"Ca'skorrn!" She ran up and embraced her Praetorian lover, who eagerly returned the hug. "I got you something... something I think you may like..." She winked.

_"What?"_ He tilted his head at her, curiously. She answered him by holding up the white-berried plant above them and kissing him on his lipless mouth. Having no lips to do the same in kind, he had to nip her painlessly and gently with his second set of jaws on her cheek._ "Thank you, my love..."_

"There's more where that came from and perhaps more... if you're a good boy..."

_"Oh, I will be!"_

"Before that though, here's your other present." She pulled out sheath from behind her back and gave it to him. He could tell what it was, as fingers fastened around the handle and pulled out a sword... then dropped it with a surprised screech as the blade burst into flame. Yasmine caught it before it hit the floor and held it before her. He could see now the jewels that embedded the handle and the fact the flames didn't hurt her.

"Here try it," she said. She made to give him the sword back, but pulled it back when he reached for it_. _"Don't drop it this time or I'll shove it where the sun doesn't shine, got it?"

_"Yes... sorry..." _She smiled at him as he took it and swung it around, twirling it around. _"Incredible... it has almost no weight."_

"But it cuts like steel."

_"Thank you, Yasmine. Makes mine look like crap..."_

"Ca'skorrn," she whispered, holding him close and opening their locket, showing their photographs facing each other in the love hearts, "how could anyone think that looks like crap?" She smiled and kissed his head and he smiled back._  
_

"Could I have everyone's attention please?" Dan had taken his place in the middle of the room, dressed in his armor. "Now that we are all here, the festivities can begin. We have a great evening lined up for you all and I hope that you all enjoy it."

And he was right, it was quite a night: they started off the evening watching the film the Nightmare Before Christmas at the request of Glacier, as she bought it over. She got a complaint from Taser that it wasn't exactly a Christmas movie, but he was mysteriously cut short by a cold wind and ice forming around his mouth. After that, they all sat down to a Christmas dinner of all the usual stuff. Ca'skorrn and Ko'skarr ended up fighting over the coin embedded in the pudding, before being pulled apart by a very disgruntled Izlande and told them to act their ages. Servo had bought over some wizard crackers for them all.

"Just to give the evening a more magical feel," he said, pulling one with Nos, the latter ending up with a wizard chess set. Nightshade pulled one with Holly and, after the loud bang had subsided, ended up with a pointed witch's hat, which she traded for a ladies bonnet with Li'thicka.

To finish off the night's events, they had a karaoke session for those who were brave enough to try it: Ko'skarr started it off by singing Talk Dirty To Me by Poison, Lu'saa doing a responding song, I'm So Excited by Pointer Sisters. Glacier and Nos sang a duet of Whole New World and Clar, appropriately and while looking at Ark, My Angel Put The Devil In Me by Yamit Mamo.

"These are all well and good," Angela said after that, "But we need a proper Christmas song!"

"Any ideas?" Nightshade looked around the room and her glowing blue photo receptors focused on Li'thicka. The hybrid looked up, realizing and her cheeks darkened significantly.

"Me? No, no, I'm no good..."

_"Oh come on Li!" _Lu'saa urged. _"Don't give us that, you gotta great voice! Now, get up there and show your stuff!" _The Yaujtamorph sat staring for a bit, then she stood up, placed her song choice into the computer and stood, facing the crowd_._

"This is a Christmas song, I think that you should all know," she started nervously, "and I sing it for someone who means a lot to me..." Her eyes drifted to Sain'ja, then back to center stage as the music started...

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _  
_There's just one thing I need _  
_I don't care about the presents _  
_Underneath the Christmas tree _  
_I just want you for my own _  
_More than you could ever know _  
_Make my wish come true _  
_All I want for Christmas is... _  
_You _

She stopped as the music began to pick up and shrugged. She was up here now, she might as well enjoy it. She let a smile grace her features and went fully flung into the song, singing with both her voice and her mind, as she had inherited from her Xenomorph side, letting her emotions fly out, thinking of Sain'ja as she did.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas _  
_There's just one thing I need _  
_I don't care about the presents _  
_Underneath the Christmas tree _  
_I don't need to hang my stocking _  
_There upon the fireplace _  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy _  
_With a toy on Christmas day _  
_I just want you for my own _  
_More than you could ever know _  
_Make my wish come true _  
_All I want for Christmas is you _  
_You baby _

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _  
_I don't even wish for snow _  
_I'm just gonna keep on waiting _  
_Underneath the mistletoe _  
_I won't make a list and send it _  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick _  
_I won't even stay awake to _  
_Hear those magic reindeers click _  
_'Cause I just want you here tonight _  
_Holding on to me so tight _  
_What more can I do _  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you _  
_Ooh baby _  
_All the lights are shining _  
_So brightly everywhere _  
_And the sound of children's _  
_Laughter fills the air _  
_And everyone is singing _  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing _  
_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need _  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me... _

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas _  
_This is all I'm asking for _  
_I just want to see my baby _  
_Standing right outside my door _  
_Oh I just want you for my own _  
_More than you could ever know _  
_Make my wish come true _  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is... _  
_You _

_All I want for Christmas is you... baby!_

She finished and bowed. Everyone was silent, staring at her. Her cheeks darkened and her face fell. They all think I was terrible, she thought, as she began to make her way off stage... but looked up again as they all burst into tumultuous applause, cheering and whistling.

L'ithicka couldn't believe it. They liked her singing! She grinned broadly and bowed anew, tears forming in her eyes. She leaped off the stage and looked to see the one she had sung for. Sain'ja, the Wolf, stood before her, his eyes shining and a warm smile on his face.

"That was beautiful," he said simply, "truly beautiful."

"Thank you, Wo-" She stopped and remembered he had asked her to call him by his true name. "Thank you, Sain'ja."

"I could feel your emotions, overwhelming my mind. I really had to focus, they nearly made me pass out."

Li'thicka suddenly felt ashamed and angry at herself. He knew hoe she felt now! What would he say? How could she be so stupid? To her surprise though, he was still smiling at her.

"Do not be ashamed, Li'thicka. I didn't know how you felt... I didn't know you felt the same way I do about you."

She gasped. Could it be? "You... you mean you..."

"Yes, I do," he said sincerely, "I was unsure at first, but that all changed. But, I was still unsure of whether to tell you or not, for fear of rejection or saying that we are not the same species..." He paused, "... well, not fully at least." His gaze shifted upwards and he gestured. Li'thicka looked up to see the white-berried plant attached to a Xenomorph tail. She looked back at Sain'ja and returned his smile.

"I love you, Sain'ja," she whispered, taking his hands.

"I love you too, Li'thicka," he replied, squeezing them back. Then, they embraced and their mandibles entwined in a kiss. At last! The moment she had dreamed of had finally arrived! Now, she just wrapped her arms around him and relaxed into his embrace

The owner of the mistletoe drew it into her open hand and smiled at it. _"Nightshade was right,"_ Lu'saa remarked, taking in the scent of the plant, _"who doesn't love this little plant. Mission accomplished, I think darling," _she said fondly to her mate.

_"Yeah, well done sweetheart," _he complimented. _"Merry Christmas, Lu'saa."_

_"Merry Christmas, Ko'skarr," _she cooed, nuzzling his head and resting hers on his shoulder. Lu'saa smiled to herself, watching Sain'ja and Li'thcika, as the two of them embraced, the former running his fingers through the latter's hair. Maybe this holiday wasn't as bad as she thought it was._  
_

* * *

There we have it folks! Those two finally got out how they feel about each other!

Glacier: Still feel bad about Christmas, Taser?

Taser: Yes and nothing will change my mind about-

Holly: Oh, Taser... *holds up a mistletoe and kisses him*

Taser: Merry Christmas everyone!

Tornado: I believe, before we wrap up, there are some people you'd like to thank Dan...

Oh yes! Thanks... so then, I would first like to thank my friends:

**SolarisAlpha313**: Luke, you are a great bud! Thanks for letting me use Krolor and good luck with Megan!

**Forever Silent Birdsong**: Maia, you truly are a diamond in the rough. Believe in yourself girl! Thanks for letting me use Nos, Holly and Yasmine!

**Arkham Angel**: Thanks for letting me use Arkham, Stephan! You've been a great help and a great friend!

**MyLoveForYou**: So Sophie... you were my first friend on here. Thanks for being a good one and making me feel welcome and for being supportive!

**Kingdumb Heartness**: Tom, you're nuts! You're awesome! Be good to Maia and Luke or I'll come down on ya like a ton of bricks!

**Forgotten Rozez**: Haley... where do I start? We've had our ups and downs this year, but here we are, together in time for the new one. I love you and I always will, no matter what happens. If I could get you under the mistletoe, I would! Thanks for letting me use Amber in this!

A special thanks to you all and everyone who has reviewed my stories, especially FemaleJester1212, Alyssacookie, The Insane leader of FF, Ice Prince Hitsugaya, shadow juubi overlord, Spyash2 and Tyranifex. You have all been great! Thanks for taking the time to read and review my stories and have an awesome Christmas and a Happy New Year!

Finally, please read and review this one. Have a Happy Christmas and a Happy New Year everybody!


End file.
